Arès le dévastateur
by saulot
Summary: Luffy et ses amis sont dans une situation critique, ils affrontent des adversaires dont l'incroyable arrogance, n'a d'égale que leur force, vont-ils survivre ?
1. Débarquement

**Chapitre 1 **: Débarquement

Les membres de l'équipage du Mille Soleils se livraient à leurs activités habituelles, Robin lisait, Nami dessinait des cartes, Luffy s'entraînait pour devenir un meilleur combattant, Zoro dormait. Quand Chopper à la vigie annonça qu'il apercevait une île. Comme les vivres devenaient rares sur le bateau, l'équipage décida de débarquer pour se ravitailler. Luffy malgré son enthousiasme habituel, quand il découvre un nouvel endroit, ne put réprimer un sombre pressentiment, l'île de Crètas semblait paisible, et intéressante à visiter rien que pour le mont Olympie, haut de plus de 5000 mètres, mais Luffy sentait une présence intimidante.

Les inquiétudes de Luffy, furent suivis de cris de peur de la part de Nami, Pipo et Chopper, dés le débarquement, le bateau fut entouré par les principaux habitants de l'île, des ogres et des trolls. L'attitude accueillante des autochtones du village de Casse-dalle ne suffit pas à rassurer l'équipage. Pipo pensait carrément que les ogres voulaient le calmer, pour éviter que le stress ne rende dure à mâcher sa chair. Sandy qui voulait se rapprocher d'une Nami effrayée par les ogres en jouant les protecteurs, ne put pas mettre son plan à exécution, car il s'enfuit en courant en remarquant qu' une ogre femelle du nom de Tania lui faisait du charme, malheureusement pour lui sa soupirante était en chaleur, elle était capable de le traquer sans relâche pendant une semaine. Sandy se mit à courir à une vitesse stupéfiante, il réussit à entrer dans la forêt qui borde le village de Casse-dalle mais pas à échapper à sa poursuivante, car Tania l'attrapa rapidement grâce à un habile coup de lasso. Elle prit dans ses bras Sandy et s'apprêtait à embrasser le malheureux qui la fixait terrorisé, la bouche de Tania n'était plus qu'à 50 centimètres de celle de Sandy, 40, 30, 20, 5, 200 mètres.

Sandy hébété se demanda qui l'avait sauvé, il se retourna et vit son sauveur, c'était Luffy qui avait assommé Tania.

Sandy ( étonné) : Comment as-tu su où me trouver ?

Luffy : Grâce à mon sixième sens.

Sandy : C'est vrai j'oubliais que tu avais un instinct surdéveloppé. En tout cas merci Luffy.

Luffy : Ce n'est rien, j'ai été heureux de te venir en aide

Peu après l'incident avec Tania l'ogresse, Luffy et ses compagnons furent invités à table, dans la maison du chef ogre Taranis, il était désolé de ne pouvoir leur offrir qu'un repas frugal, mais ce qui est frugal pour un ogre est vraiment copieux, pantagruélique pour un humain ordinaire. Chaque convive avait une assiette qui contenait 20 kilos de viande crue. Quand ils virent l'énorme quantité de nourriture à leur disposition, Luffy et ses compagnons furent gênés, ils ne voulaient pas offenser leurs hôtes en passant pour des snobs, mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient capables de manger ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que contenaient leurs assiettes. Nami cependant eut une idée.

Nami : Excusez-moi mais nous sommes végétariens.

Luffy et ses compagnons (pensent) : Pourquoi Nami ment-elle ainsi ?

Taranis ( énervé): Pff, vous les estomacs fragiles (surnom ogre pour désigner les humains) , vous êtes bien difficile !

Nami (angoissée) : Il ne s'agit pas d'un caprice de notre part, mais d'un vœu de piété, nous ne pourrons manger de la viande qu'à partir de la prochaine pleine lune.

Taranis : Ah, s'il s'agit de foi religieuse, c'est différent. Il est noble de montrer sa dévotion.

Pipo : Excusez-moi mais nous n'allons pas pouvoir manger avec vous, l'heure tourne, et la seule nourriture que nous pouvons ingérer se trouve sur le bateau.

L'expression du visage de Pipo marquait la tristesse, mais il était très content d'avoir un prétexte pour s'éloigner des ogres, car Pipo s'imaginait que l'invitation à manger de Taranis, était une ruse pour que lui et ses amis engraissent sans s'en rendre compte.

Taranis : Les ogres sont carnivores, mais nous avons aussi des légumes et des fruits à vous offrir, nous n'en mangeons pas, mais notre bétail si. Nous sommes à cheval sur l'hygiène, ce que nos bêtes mangent est sans danger pour les estomacs fragiles.

La réponse de Taranis mit mal à l'aise Pipo, elle l'empêchait de se planquer sur le bateau, et amplifia son angoisse, il s'imagina à la table des ogres, pas comme invité mais comme plat de résistance. Pipo délirait de plus en plus quand soudain un bruit énorme retentit.

**Infos fin du chapitre 1**

**Ogre : **créature qui mesure entre 3 à 3.5 mètres pour 2 à 2.5 mètres de large, un ogre avec une force moyenne peut soulever des objets d'une tonne. Physiquement l'ogre est proche de l'humain, hormis au niveau du visage, ils n'ont pas de nez, juste deux trous ronds au milieu du visage. Ils aiment se battre et manger. Ils savent travailler le bois et la pierre, mais pas le métal, leur art se limite généralement à peindre de belles peintures de guerre ou tatouages sur leurs corps. Les ogres n'ont pas de nom, juste un prénom, mais comme il en existe des millions, les ogres arrivent à bien s'identifier. Un ogre qui atteint l'âge adulte peut choisir un prénom totalement différent, de celui que lui avait donné ses parents.

**Troll : **Etre qui fait de 4 à 5 mètres de haut pour 3 à 3.5 mètres de large. Les trolls ont des bras très longs d'au minimum 3 mètres 50. Hormis leurs bras, les trolls ont une silhouette humaine, par contre leur tête est différente de celle des hommes, imaginez une tête de caniche sans poils, avec des oreilles pointues et un nez humain large à la place du museau. Un troll chétif peut à bout de bras trimballer des arbres qui pèsent plus de cinq tonnes, et leur endurance est très impressionnante, les trolls sont capables de marcher plusieurs jours sans s'arrêter. Mais ils ont un point faible, la nourriture, les trolls résistent très difficilement à la tentation de goûter à de la viande pourrie. Leur technologie est équivalente à celle des ogres.

Ecrire une fanfiction où Luffy est incapable de manger 10 kilos de nourriture par repas, ce n'est pas forcément créer une nouvelle où Luffy a un comportement incohérent, dans les 10 premiers tomes de One piece, Luffy a très bon appétit, mais il n'a pas de trounoir à la place de l'estomac. Echiro Oda au fil de ses publications a augmenté l'appétit de Luffy, il a transformé un personnage gourmand en l'incarnation de la boulimie, cependant il n'y a rien de répréhensible à mettre en scène un Luffy, qui n'ingurgite pas des centaines de kilos de nourriture au déjeuner.


	2. Un adversaire pathétique

**Chapitre 2** : Un adversaire pathétique

Le vacarme, incita Luffy et ses compagnons à sortir dehors, ils découvrirent un trou creusé par un boulet de canon, et un bataillon de 500 hommes de la marine, leur commandant prit la parole.

Bobard : C'est votre dernière chance, donnez-nous Arès ou mourrez.

Taranis : Jamais ! Arès est la seule protection efficace pour les ogres et les trolls, sans lui, nos deux races sont condamnées à l'extinction.

Bobard : Si vous coopérez, je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour vous garantir la vie sauve et la liberté.

Taranis : Quand bien même, vous diriez la vérité, vous ne pourriez pas nous protéger, le gouvernement mondial mène un génocide contre les ogres et les trolls. Ce qui les empêche de s'attaquer à cette île c'est Arès.

Bobard : J'en ai assez, tuez les tous, cela fera moins de vermine.

Luffy : Gatling Gum

Zorro : Demon Slash

En moins de 10 secondes, tous les subordonnés de Bobard furent assommés ou tués. Devant ce spectacle Bobard resta sans voix, puis il choisit de jouer les carpettes pour demander à ce qu'on l'épargne.

Bobard (rampe aux pieds de Luffy) : Pitié, épargnez-moi, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

Luffy : Inutile d'implorer mon pardon, tu devrais plutôt supplier les ogres et les trolls que tu as menacé.

Bobard pensait que les Casse-dalliens (habitants du village de Casse-dalle), allait le tuer puis le manger, mais en fait ils se contentèrent de l'enfermer.

Les habitants du village se précipitèrent pour acclamer leurs sauveurs, ils voulurent serrer la main de leurs bienfaiteurs mais un cri les stoppa.

Nami : Ne me touchez pas !

Luffy : Que se passe t-il Nami ?

Nami : Il se passe que je suis entouré de monstres !

Les villageois qui entendirent ces mots furent stupéfaits et déboussolés. Leurs sauveurs étaient-ils des racistes qui les considéraient comme des êtres nuisibles ? Ils furent rassurés par les propos de Luffy.

Luffy : Nami excuse-toi !

Nami : Jamais !

Luffy : Monsieur Taranis, excusez-moi il faut que j'ai une discussion urgente avec ma navigatrice.

Luffy et son groupe s'isolèrent, intrigués par la haine de Nami.

Luffy : Pourquoi détestes-tu tant les ogres et les trolls ?

Nami : Je n'ai rien contre les trolls, par contre les ogres sont des monstres encore plus répugnants que les hommes-poissons comme Arlong.

Luffy : Que veux-tu dire ?

Nami : Les hommes-poissons tels qu'Arlong sont sanguinaires, mais ils ne mangent pas leurs victimes.

Luffy : Hein ?

Nami : Lorsque j'avais trois ans, j'ai vu mon amie Iman être dévorée vivante par un ogre !

Luffy : Je suis triste que tu es vécu cette tragédie, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as rencontré un ogre, que tu connais tous les ogres, Nami.

Nami : Ph, pour toi et les autres, plus c'est monstrueux, plus c'est attirant. _Elle regarde Brok._

Brok : Eh !

Nami ( en colère) : J'en ai assez, je retourne sur le bateau ! Au fait vous devriez réfléchir à une stratégie pour pouvoir partir tout de suite de cette île dangereuse.

Tout l'équipage, sauf Nami (pense) : Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle a dit que nous étions soumis à un régime végétarien, elle voulait créer une opportunité pour que nous ne mangions pas avec les ogres carnivores.

Luffy : Nami, reviens !

Luffy eut beau, insister et crier, Nami ignora ses appels. L'équipage était triste, un des leurs submergé par la colère, et la haine, se montrait hostile à leur égard parce qu'elle avait rencontré des êtres qu'elle considérait comme des montres. Cela attrista profondément Robin, Luffy et Chopper, car depuis leur enfance, ils avaient été traités de monstres des dizaines de fois ; Robin à cause de sa capacité à faire pousser des bras ; Luffy pour son corps élastique ; Chopper le renne, avant de rencontrer le docteur Hiluluk était seul, les humains et les rennes le rejetait, à cause de son nez bleu d'abord puis de ses caractéristiques de mutant, ensuite.


	3. Embuscade

**Chapitre 3** : Embuscade

Nami était furieuse contre Luffy, selon elle son capitaine mettait l'équipage en danger en refusant de quitter l'île de Crètas. Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par le plancher du Mille soleils qui se mit à grincer. Nami remonta sur le pont pour voir ce qui se passait, et eut la mauvaise surprise de recevoir un coup de matraque dans le cou.

Nami : Argh.

Enrico : Tu es coriace, jeune demoiselle, une personne normale aurait été assommée.

Nami : Qui es-tu ? _Se relève péniblement_

Enrico : Moi, je suis Enrico Massue, dit le redouté

Nami ( a du mal à parler) : Je, je dirais plutôt la grande gueule.

Enrico (froidement) : Cette insulte te coûtera cher, mignonne. Tu préfères une blessure au bras ou à la jambe ?

Nami ( ton provocant) : Je préfère d'assommer, pour que tu fermes ton clapet. _Elle assemble les trois pièces de son bâton._

Enrico : Apprête-toi à souffrir. _Il charge avec une dague._

Nami voulait parer, mais son adversaire était trop rapide pour elle. La dague d'Enrico n'était plus qu'à 50 centimètres de sa jambe, 30, 10, 5, 100 mètres.

Nami n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un de ceux qu'elle avait traité de monstre, était venu à son secours. Un ogre avait paré la dague d'Enrico, cependant celle-ci l'avait blessé à la main. De son côté Enrico, était désavantagé, il était désarmé, et son épaule gauche s'avérait déboîtée.

Enrico : Tu as de la chance, la voleuse au rabais, je dois m'enfuir, mais ne te réjouis pas, il y a d'autres ennemis plus forts que moi, qui sont chargés de traquer toi et tes alliés. _Il réussit à s'échapper_

Nami (déboussolée) : Pourquoi m'aidez-vous alors que je vous ai insulté ?

Ogre : Pour rembourser ma dette, vis-à-vis de votre capitaine, et de votre compagnon le sabreur qui ont sauvé la vie des habitants du village.

Luffy et le reste de l'équipage arrive au milieu de la conversation.

Luffy : Que se passe t-il ? Hein ?

Chapeau de paille, et ses compagnons avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux. Nami qui clamait, il y a peu sa haine des ogres, tenait la main d'un ogre.

Ogre : Un incident avec un marin.

Luffy : Tu n'as rien Nami ?

Sandy : Nami de mon cœur, tu es blessée ?

Chopper : Dois-je t'examiner Nami ?

Nami : Je n'ai rien, pas la peine de vous inquiétez. Au fait monsieur l'ogre quel est votre nom ?

Ogre : Brise-rocs. Excusez-moi je dois aller avertir tout de suite le chef du village.

Nami : Réponds juste à une question, pourquoi étais-tu à proximité du bateau ?

Brise-rocs : Parce que je voulais rembourser ma dette à l'égard des sauveurs de mon village, j'ai donc décidé de surveiller votre bateau, afin de le protéger de toute tentative d'attaque de la part de marin.

Nami : Merci.

Brise-rocs : De rien, ce fut un plaisir de rendre service à Luffy au Chapeau de paille et ses compagnons. _Il s'en va_

Luffy : Il a l'air gentil et très fort, j'ai envie de le recruter dans l'équipage.

Tout l'équipage, sauf Brok, Nami et Robin : Attends un peu Luffy !

Pipo : Les ogres sont des mangeurs de chair humaine, si tu en invites un sur le bateau, nous allons mourir.

Chopper (apeuré) : Tu penses ce que tu dis, Pipo !

Pipo : Bien sur.

Chopper (terrorisé) : Misère.

Franky : Brise-Rocs me semble louche.

Brok : Pas autant que toi Franky le roi du slip moche.

Franky : Peuh.

Brok : Je plaisante. En fait j'adore tes sous-vêtements.

Franky (content) : Merci

Sandy : Hors de question d'avoir une mocheté pareille à bord du Mille Soleils.

Zorro : Tu es mal placé pour critiquer, ton apparence fait pitié, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ton avis de recherche ne contient pas de photo, mais un dessin, c'est pour limiter le choc que ton horrible visage suscite.

Sandy ( en colère): Tête d'algue, tu vas regrettes ces paroles. _Il charge_

Zorro ( froidement) : Prépares-toi à implorer. _Il dégaine un sabre_

Nami : Ça suffit les zigotos ! _Elle envoie au tapis Zorro et Sandy_

Luffy (ferme) : Ma décision est prise, Brise-Rocs est un membre potentiel de mon équipage, si les réponses qu'il formulera à mes questions, me convienne, il deviendra l'un des nôtres.

Robin : Je suis d'accord avec Luffy, Brise-Rocs m'a l'air sympathique.

Pipo (se retient de pleurer) : Nous sommes fichus.


	4. Requête

**Chapitre 4** : Requête

Luffy et ses amis retournèrent au village de Casse-dalle, pour se renseigner auprès de Taranis, leur arrivée provoqua chez lui, le soulagement.

Taranis : Excusez-moi, mais j'ai un service à vous demander. Pourriez-vous nous aider à protéger Arès ?

Luffy : Qu'est-ce qu'Arès ?

Taranis : Une arme antique qui nous protège du gouvernement mondial.

Luffy : Décrivez plus précisément Arès, s'il vous plaît.

Taranis : Arès est une bombe surpuissante, qui peut toucher avec précision une cible se situant à des milliers de kilomètres. Elle intimide les chefs du gouvernement mondial, c'est pour cela que les ogres et les trolls de Crètas ne sont pas encore tous morts. Cependant les vieux croulants ont découvert récemment que les habitants de l'île ne savaient pas activer Arès, alors le gouvernement mondial a décidé de passer à l'offensive. Si vous nous aidez, vous serez récompensé.

Luffy : Vous avez un plan ?

Taranis : Les ogres et les trolls se sont mis d'accord pour quitter Crètas, mais nous n'avons pas de bateaux assez performants pour naviguer longtemps sur la Route de tous de les périls, alors nous avons décidé de voler les navires de la base de la marine de Crètas. Problème les ogres et les trolls malgré leur force ne font pas le poids face aux armes à feu des marins, et la technique des champions de la marine. C'est pourquoi votre aide est indispensable. Vous ne serez pas seuls, les guerriers ogres et trolls de Crètas vous accompagneront.

Luffy : Quelle récompense nous donneriez-vous si nous vous aidons ?

Taranis : Un moyen d'acquérir une tonne d'or.

Luffy : Soyez plus clair.

Taranis : Nous connaissons l'endroit où les marins stockent l'or de la marine.

Luffy : Laissez-moi discuter avec mes camarades, de votre proposition.

Luffy : Vous pensez quoi de l'offre de Taranis, personnellement je serais tenté de la suivre, toute occasion de nuire au gouvernement mondial est bonne à saisir.

Franky : Je suis d'accord avec Luffy.

Robin : Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'embêter les vieillards gâteux qui tentent de contrôler le monde.

Zorro : Je suis pour tenter le coup, mon instinct me dit qu'il y aura des combats intéressants.

Brok : De la baston et un gros butin, c'est une bonne affaire.

Pipo : J'approuve Luffy. _Il a dit oui, pour ne pas passer pour un poltron, mais Pipo avait très envie de trouver une excuse valable pour ne pas combattre._

Sandy : Je suis des vôtres, je veux mettre en pièce l'ordure qui a attaqué Nami.

Nami : ….

Luffy : Nami ?

Nami : Aider des ogres ne me plaît pas, mais je dis oui pour le butin, cependant Luffy je veux négocier encore avec Taranis pour obtenir une plus grosse récompense.

Luffy (réfléchit avant de répondre) : Très bien, mais ne profite pas de sa situation de faiblesse, pour l'arnaquer.

Nami : Oh, tu me connais Luffy.

Luffy : Justement.

Nami (pense) : Malheureusement il a raison, parfois je suis trop gourmande.

Conscience de Nami : souvent cupide, plutôt.

Nami (pense) : Gr, la ferme !

Nami : Combien de tonnes d'or contient la base de la marine, Taranis ?

Taranis ( le visage légèrement rouge) : Je ne sais pas exactement.

Nami (suspicieuse) : J'ai l'impression que vous mentez, si vous essayez de nous escroquer, vous pouvez dire adieu à notre aide.

Taranis (rougit plus) : Je vous assure, je ne vous mens pas.

Nami : Pas la peine chercher à nous avoir, vous êtes un mauvais comédien, on peut lire sur votre visage, quand vous dites ou non la vérité. Si moi et mes amis ne vous aidons pas, vous et vos concitoyens, êtes condamnés.

Taranis : Très bien, le coffre de la base contient 100 tonnes d'or.

Nami : Le tarif de notre aide, est de 10 tonnes d'or.

Taranis : 2

Nami :10

Taranis : 2.5

Nami : 9

Taranis : 2.6

Après 10 minutes d'âpres négociations, Nami et Taranis tombent d'accord sur la somme de 5 tonnes d'or.

Luffy : J'ai une exigence supplémentaire, je veux que l'ogre du nom de Brise-Rocs accompagne mon groupe durant l'assaut de la base.

Taranis : Entendu.

Tous les membres de l'équipage voulurent savoir pourquoi Luffy ; tenait à ce que Brise-Rocs les accompagne, il répondit que c'était pour mieux le connaître.


	5. Attaque surprise

**Chapitre 5** : Attaque surprise

Luffy et ses compagnons pénétrèrent facilement à Nelsonia, la base de la marine de Crètas, grâce au tunnel souterrain creusé par Taranis et ses guerriers, ils tombèrent par surprise sur la garnison, l'ensemble des marins furent défaits rapidement malgré leur courage. Cependant le plus dur restait à faire, il fallait encore affronter les champions de la marine, or un seul d'entre eux possède une puissance suffisante pour neutraliser un régiment de 1000 soldats, en moins d'une heure. Taranis avait quand même confiance, aussi forts que soient les champions de la marine, ils restaient des êtres mortels, et puis il semble qu'ils se soient enfuis de Nelsonia, Taranis n'était plus qu'à 50 mètres de la salle des coffres, et il n'avait toujours pas rencontré de champion de la marine, plus que 20 mètres, 10, 5, 500 mètres. Il suffit de 10 minutes à Goliath le chef des champions de la marine de Nelsonia, et ses subordonnés pour blesser ou tuer la plupart des ogres et les trolls qui accompagnaient Luffy et son équipage.

Goliath (chef des champions de la marine) : Chapeau de paille, Je te défie toi et tes subordonnés dans un duel à un contre un.

Luffy : J'accepte le défi.

Le déroulement des duels, se faisait à la courte paille, ceux qui choisissaient les deux plus courtes combattaient, tandis que les autres regardaient. Le vainqueur pouvait retenter un tirage, ou se reposer. Les duels avaient une règle, si un adversaire abandonne le combat, il fallait que le vainqueur épargne le vaincu.

Luffy et ses alliés : Brise-Rocs, Brok, Chopper, Franky, Luffy (capitaine), Nami, Pipo, Robin, Sandy, Zorro,

**contre**

Les champions de la marine : Andréalphia, Baudelaire, Bruto, Enrico Massue, Gérard Ameise, Gilbert Duc, Goliath (chef), Homicide, Pitié, Puanteur,

Le premier duel concerna Brok, et Goliath, il fut court, Goliath cassa en une minute, les os des deux jambes de Brok. Malgré sa technique d'épée il ne put contrer la maîtrise du Rokushiki de Goliath. Luffy déglutit, Goliath bien que n'ayant utilisé qu'une petite partie de sa puissance, avait battu facilement un compagnon qu'il considérait comme un redoutable combattant. Luffy avait peur, car Goliath semblait un adversaire encore plus coriace que Lucci ou Ao Kiji.

**Infos fin du chapitre 5 :**

**Le Rokushiki** est un art martial qui confère à celui qui le maîtrise parfaitement une force surhumaine, il y a six techniques principales pour le Rokushiki :

Geppou : L'utilisateur vole dans les airs ;

Kami : Le corps devient celui d'un contorsionniste ;

Shigan : Les doigts des mains blessent comme les balles d'un pistolet ;

Rankyaku : Attaque à distance avec une vague d'énergie ;

Soru : Vitesse de déplacement décuplée ;

Tekkai : Rend le corps aussi voire plus dur que l'acier ;


	6. Enchaînement de combats

**Chapitre 6** : Enchaînement de combats

Le deuxième combat opposa Zorro à Bruto.

Bruto : Moi fort, toi victime, toi bientôt mourir, toi avoir dernière volonté ?

Zorro (froidement) : tu préfères être décapité ou éventré ?

Bruto ( énervé) : Rah ! _il charge_

Zling

Bruto : Argh

Bruto a tenu moins de cinq secondes contre Zorro.

Pitié : Cette île compte un abruti de moins, toutefois nous sommes toujours entourés par les imbéciles. _Il regarde Zorro, Sandy et Brise-Rocs._

Luffy : Les gens comme toi, qui émettent des opinions sur les gens sans les connaître, sont des idiots, en plus d'être champion de la marine, tu es aussi le champion des imbéciles.

Pitié (énervé) : Fais le fanfaron pendant que tu le peux encore Luffy, dans moins d'une heure, tu me supplieras de t'achever.

Luffy : j'ai en effet du souci à me faire, si ta bêtise est à la hauteur de ton talent de combattant.

Pitié (irrité) : Prie pour que je ne sois pas ton prochain adversaire, tous les pirates qui m'ont insulté, ont connu une longue et vraiment très douloureuse agonie.

Pitié (content) : Hé, Hé le tirage au sort ne t'a pas été favorable, tu vas agoniser dans moins de cinq minutes.

Pitié : Allez pour que tu aies une petite chance de gagner, je te fais un cadeau, je n'utiliserai que mes pieds pour t'attaquer.

Vof, Luffy attaque mais Pitié esquive.

Luffy : Tu devrais arrêter de prendre de grands airs, roi des crétins, regarde ce que j'ai dans les mains. _Il brandit deux sabres._

Pitié : Mes sabres, comment me les as-tu pris ?

Luffy : Très facilement, empereur des andouilles, aller je te les rends comme ça tu pourras peut-être me vaincre.

Pitié (en colère) : Je vais te casser les os des bras et des jambes, ensuite je te violerais, puis je j'enfoncerais des clous rouillés dans tes mains, après je t'arracherai une à une les dents, je te brûlerais les pieds etc.

Luffy : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es un combattant médiocre, tu es fait pour charcuter, te laisser utiliser une épée, c'est comme donner des perles à un cochon.

Pitié : Crève, espèce de sale isolent !

Paf, Outch, le combat dura 30 secondes.

Pitié : Argh, tu as de la chance que j'ai glissé, espèce de sale petit pirate de pacotille.

Goliath : Pitié, tais-toi, ne te ridiculises pas d'avantage.

Luffy : Je veux bien d'accorder une revanche, et te combattre à nouveau dans une heure ou deux.

Pitié : Non merci, ce n'est pas que je sois blessé, mais j'ai euh, et bien.

Luffy (dépité): Pitié, ce nom te va à ravir, je parie que si on regarde le mot pitoyable dans un dictionnaire à côté on trouve ta photo.


	7. Enchaînement de combats 2

**Chapitre 7** : Enchaînement de combat (2)

**Chopper versus Gérard Ameise**

Gérard Ameise (enthousiaste) : Tu es mal barré le renne, j'ai mangé le plus puissant des fruits Zoan qui existe, car il m'a fait devenir un homme-fourmi.

Chopper : Expliques un peu, en quoi tu es si extraordinaire.

Gérard Ameise : La fourmi est un être qui peut soulever 36 000 fois son poids, supporter une chute de 50 mètres de haut, elle possède une vitesse fabuleuse, selon les scientifiques de la marine une fourmi grossie à la taille d'un humain adulte pourrait courir à plus de 100 kilomètres heure.

Chopper : Impressionnant, mais j'ai des atouts pour te contrer.

Gérard Ameise : Tes petits tours ne te seront d'aucune utilité face à moi. _Il se métamorphose en homme-fourmi._

Chopper : C'est ce qu'on verra. _Il croque une pastille ronde appelée Rumble Ball, puis Chopper se transforme pour adopter une forme baptisée Arm point, les muscles de ses bras deviennent énormes._

Chopper : Roseo Metel

Gérard Ameise : fourmi punch

Bam

Gérard Ameise : Argh.

Chopper : J'ai gagné.

Gérard Ameise (voix d'une personne mal en point) : Pas encore. _Avant de s'évanouir et de reprendre forme humaine, il lance de l'acide formique sur Chopper._

Chopper (touché au bras gauche) : Enfer, ça brûle.

Chopper bien que gravement blessé, grâce à des soins rapides efficaces, fut assez en forme pour regarder ses amis se battre, cependant il n'était plus possible pour lui de participer aux combats.

**Sandy contre Andréalphia**

Andréalphia remarqua que son physique intéressait vivement Sandy, pour le perturber davantage elle se mit toute nue. Il fut assailli par des pensées très érotiques, où lui et Andréalphia étaient amants. Mais Sandy bien que très concentré sur le corps d'Andréaphia, restait capable de se défendre. Il l'immobilisa en moins d'une minute, cependant il n'avait pas le courage d'en finir avec elle en l'assommant, pour Sandy blesser une femme c'était commettre une faute grave. Andréalphia profita de la confusion de Sandy pour se libérer, et lui porter un coup de griffe au ventre.

Sandy : Que ? Tu n'es pas humaine ?

Andréalphia : En fait, je suis une succube (démon femelle qui adore séduire les hommes et, en faire des jouets sexuels_). Des ailes de chauve-souris apparaissent dans son dos, des cornes lui poussent sur le haut du crâne, ses ongles se recourbent et s'allongent pour devenir des griffes. Une fois sa rapide transformation terminée Andréalphia, chargea sur Sandy._

Sandy (tourmenté, pense) : Que faire ? C'est un adversaire que je dois blessé si je veux vaincre, mais je ne peux pas faire couler le sang d'une femme. D'un autre côté je ne peux pas la laisser gagner, si j'abandonne, je mets en danger un de mes compagnons, car je les expose à une confrontation avec un adversaire redoutable.

Andréalphia : Eh, le beau gosse, il faut être concentré, durant un duel. _Elle lacère le bras droit de Sandy_

Sandy (pense) : Aïe. Tant pis, je ne vais pas laisser mon orgueil, mettre mes camarades en danger.

Sandy : Menu bonnes manières

Sandy cassa les deux jambes d'Andréalphia, mais cela ne suffit pas à la neutraliser, au bout de quelques secondes elle se remit debout, comme si rien ne lui était arrivé.

Sandy : Que ? C'est impossible !

Andréalphia : Hé, Hé, Tu oublies que je suis un démon. Mon corps se régénère à une vitesse bien plus rapide que celui d'un humain. Me couper la tête, ne suffit pas pour me tuer. _Son regard se durcit_ Par contre je ressens la douleur, je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde, sale bâtard.

Sandy ( en proie au désarroi, pense) : Ce n'est pas une femme, c'est un démon, ce n'est pas une femme c'est un démon.

Sandy : La jambe du diable. _La jambe droite de Sandy se mit à_ _rougeouyer, et à émettre la chaleur d'un feu. Quand elle toucha Andréalphia, celle-ci fut submergé par une douleur atroce. Sandy ne s'arrêta pas quand il entendit les cris de douleur de la succube, il frappa encore et encore. Son attaque était si chaude, qu'Andréalphia s'enflamma, elle finit par n'être qu'un tas de cendres._

Sandy abattu, avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait. Il avait commis l'irréparable, il avait tué une femme. Une douce chaleur calma son tourment. Nami prise de compassion devant le désespoir de Sandy, l'avait pris dans ses bras.

**Robin contre Homicide**

Homicide : Je suis content que mon ennemi soit une femme, aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir concrétiser un de mes rêves, être le responsable de la mort de plus de 1000 femmes pirates.

Robin : Tu es bien sur de toi, tas de muscle.

Homicide : Ma victoire est assurée, tu n'as pas d'armes, et la différence de force entre nous est immense. Le petit doigt de ma main faible contient plus de muscles que tes deux bras gringalets.

Robin : Tu oublies une chose importante.

Homicide : Laquelle ?

Robin : Il faut peu de force pour tuer un humain. Dies flores _Robin fait apparaître 10 mains, chacune d'elle fait une attaque vicieuse, une transperce les yeux de Homicide, deux autres enfoncent leurs doigts dans ses oreilles, une autre écrase ses testicules etc. Après 30 secondes d'intenses souffrances, Homicide décède._

**Nami contre Enrico Massue**

Enrico Massue : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, la dernière fois. Tu veux une blessure à la jambe ou au bras ?

Nami (en colère) : Ce que je souhaite, c'est couper ta langue, pour que tu arrêtes de débiter des âneries !

Enrico Massue : Tu vas bientôt perdre l'usage d'un de tes membres, petite insolente. Je suis prêt à parier 100 000 berries que tu ne tiendras même pas une minute face à moi. _Il charge en brandissant un gourdin garni de piques de métal._

Nami : Cool Ball. _Le bâton de Nami envoya une boule lumineuse qui transforma le sol en glace. Enrico emporté par sa course glissa. _Anémomètre. _Cette foi le bâton de Nami se chargea d'électricité, il frappa Enrico. Celui-ci désavantagé par sa chute à terre, ne put parer, il fut assommé._

Nami : Voyons voir. _Elle fouille Enrico, prend son portefeuille, et met 100 000 berries dans ses poches. _J'ai gagné le pari.

Robin : Enrico n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi vantard.

Nami : Enrico est une connaissance à toi ?

Robin (murmure à l'oreille de Nami) : Oui quand je travaillais pour Baroque Works, Enrico Massue avait pour nom de code Mister 10.

Nami (murmure) : Je le trouve faible pour un ancien élément d'élite de Baroque Works.

Robin (murmure) : Ce n'est pas la force d'Enrico qui lui a permis de se hisser au sommet de la hiérarchie de Baroque Works, mais son amitié avec Mister 1 dit Daz Bohness, et son poste de lieutenant dans la marine qui en faisait un bon informateur.

Nami (murmure) : Au fait, pourquoi doit-on murmurer ?

Robin (murmure) : Enrico n'était pas un ami, mais il m'a rendu des services importants, je n'ai pas envie de lui nuire. Je parle bas pour éviter que ses confrères marins apprennent qu'il appartenait à Baroque Works, une organisation dont les agissements étaient criminels aux yeux de la marine.

**Brise-Rocs contre Gilbert Duc**

Gilbert Duc : Ton visage me dit quelque chose, ta tête n'est pas mise à prix par hasard ?

Brise-Rocs : En effet, je vaux 10 millions de berries.

Gilbert Duc : C'est bien peu, comparé à moi, mon ancienne prime se chiffrait à 70 millions.

Brise-Rocs : Ancienne prime ?

Gilbert Duc : Avant d'être capitaine dans la marine, j'étais un pirate.

Brise-rocs : Tu ne vas bientôt ne plus être un capitaine, mais une crêpe.

Gilbert Duc : Présomptueux, ta dernière heure à sonner. _Il se transforme en homme-hibou._

Brise-Rocs : Comment arrives-tu à te transformer ?

Gibert-Duc : J'ai mangé le fruit du démon coruja.

Gilbert s'envole, et tente avec ses serres, de crever les yeux de Brise-Rocs, mais il ne se laisse pas faire. Brise-Rocs attrape une des pattes de Gilbert, il le projette au sol, puis il tente de le tuer avec sa hache. Cependant Gilbert esquive, et contre-attaque en essayant à coup de bec de trancher la gorge de Brise-Rocs, son cou saigne, mais il empoigne à temps Gilbert, et lui brise la nuque avec une seule main. Brise-Rocs est toujours d'attaque, sa blessure au cou est superficielle.

**Franky contre Baudelaire**

Baudelaire : Tu as de la chance d'affronter un adversaire tel que moi.

Franky : Pourquoi donc ?

Baudelaire : Je suis le plus fort marin du monde, même la fine **fleur** de la marine ne peut rien contre moi, en plus je suis le plus beau **mâle** du monde. Un vermisseau tel que toi, doit considérer comme un honneur, le fait que je daigne bien vouloir le combattre.

Franky : Plus je t'entends, plus j'ai la conviction que la mégalomanie est un trait de caractère répandu chez les officiers marins.

Baudelaire : Tes paroles me confirment qu'il est naturel pour les déchets jaloux, de chercher à rabaisser l'élite.

Franky (énervé) : Assez parlé, battons-nous. Strong hammer. _Franky transforme son poing de chair en une main de métal, mais Baudelaire évita l'attaque et découpa son avant bras gauche d'un coup de griffe._

Franky : Argh !

Franky bien qu'amputé ne perdait pas de sang, son corps de cyborg (être doté d'un cerveau humain mais d'un corps de robot) le rendait différent des humains.

Baudelaire (sous forme d'un homme-chat) : Etonnant, tu ne t'évanouies pas malgré ton amputation. Hm, apparemment pour te vaincre à coup sur, il faudra que je te coupe la tête ou le tronc pour être vainqueur.

Franky : Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !

Baudelaire : Non, mais la différence de puissance entre nous, est si forte que tu défendes ou non, ne change rien au fait que ta défaite est imminente.

Baudelaire se jette sur Franky et le met à terre, il est dans une situation critique, son adversaire l'empêche d'utiliser ses bras, et Baudelaire est placé de telle façon qu'il est à l'abri des coups de pied. Soudain il rapproche son visage du cou de Franky, il fait une découverte angoissante, Baudelaire a des crocs très effilés et à première vue terriblement tranchants, ils ne sont plus qu'à 5 centimètres de sa carotide (artère du cou), 2, 1, 100 centimètres. Baudelaire se tord de douleur, victime du jet de flamme qui est sorti de la bouche de Franky. Pendant que Baudelaire crie, Franky en profit pour l'assommer en lui assénant un terrible coup de poing sur le haut de crâne.

**Puanteur contre Pipo **

Puanteur (pas très rassuré, pense) : Pourquoi ais-je accepté d'affronter Luffy le terrible, et ses compagnons ?

Pipo remarqua l'angoisse de Puanteur, et décida de l'utiliser pour dominer un adversaire qui lui faisait peur.

Pipo (bombe le torse) : Ah, ah face au capitaine Pipo, le plus fort des pirates du Mille Soleils, tu n'as aucune chance.

Puanteur (tremble légèrement) : Si tu crois m'impressionner tu te trompes.

Pipo : Tu as beau faire le fier, la peur se lit sur ton visage. Mais après tout c'est normal, affronter le vainqueur de deux capitaines-corsaire, c'est une action suicidaire.

Puanteur (tremble franchement) : Quoi, tu as battu des capitaines-corsaire ?

Pipo : Effectivement, ce fut un rude combat, mais j'ai triomphé dans un duel à un contre deux, de capitaines-corsaires.

Puanteur (pense) : Je suis fichu, à moins que. _Il s'apprête à capituler._

Goliath : Puanteur tu ne trouves pas ton adversaire louche ?

Puanteur : Comment ça ?

Goliath : Avant de commencer à combattre un ennemi, il se vante d'avoir réussi à terrasser des combattants très renommés. Il agit comme s'il voulait que son opposant abandonne, qu'il ait peur de la force de son adversaire.

Puanteur (examine attentivement Pipo) : Maintenant que tu le dis Goliath. Tu as raison ! Gr dire que j'ai failli me rendre face à un froussard.

Pipo abandonne la ruse, pour la force, il tire une rafale avec son lance-pierre géant, mais son tir est évité par Puanteur qui le neutralise avec un seul coup de poing.

Puanteur ( joint ses deux mains pour frapper un grand coup) : Pipo le mythomane, ta dernière heure est venue.

Goliath : Attends Puanteur, laisse-le vivre.

Puanteur : Pourquoi ? Sa prime est valable qu'il soit mort ou vif.

Goliath : Il nous faudra au moins 2 mois avant d'atteindre le bureau de versement des primes, le plus proche. Si tu le tues maintenant, lorsque nous arriverons son corps sera un squelette, donc il sera très difficile voire impossible de prouver son identité, la marine ne verse de prime que quand elle est sure à 100% de l'identité des prisonniers ou, des cadavres qu'on lui expédie. Au fait Puanteur si ton adversaire est Chapeau de Paille, je lève mon interdiction, tu peux utiliser ta capacité spéciale.

Puanteur (pense, plein de confiance) : Si mon prochain adversaire est Luffy, je vais le battre en deux secondes.

**Puanteur contre Luffy **

Luffy avait ordonné à son équipage de s'éloigner, son instinct lui soufflait que Puanteur possédait une capacité très dangereuse.

Puanteur : Chapeau de paille, des rumeurs contradictoires couraient sur ton subordonné Pipo, il avait deux surnoms Pipo le couard qui court plus vite que le vent et, Pipo le terrible, l'appellation de couard lui va à ravir.

Luffy : Idiot, tu ne connais pas Pipo, il tremble parfois mais il est aussi capable du plus grand des courages, celui qui consiste à faire face à un danger qui nous fait peur, Pipo est un guerrier valeureux.

Puanteur : Tu accordes trop de crédits à Pipo le froussard, chapeau de paille.

Luffy : Assez parler ! bats-toi !

Puanteur se mit en garde, mais il demeura immobile. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Puanteur avait peur d'attaquer Luffy, juste qu'il croyait que son pouvoir suffisait pour le vaincre. Une odeur spéciale se rapprochait de Luffy, elle s'avérait tellement pestilentielle qu'elle provoquait la mort de ceux qui la respirait. L'odeur n'était plus qu'à 10 mètres, 5, 2, 0. Malgré le fait que Luffy soit exposé à « l'odeur tueuse » (nom que Puanteur donne à sa faculté spéciale, issue du fruit du démon Maldorous), il était encore vivant, Puanteur n'en croyait pas ses yeux, personne n'avait encore réussit à survivre à son attaque. Il examina Luffy et remarqua un détail étrange, son nez avait disparu. Déconcentré par cette surprise, il désactiva sa capacité.

Puanteur : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Luffy : J'ai juste contracté mon nez.

Puanteur : Hein ?

Luffy : Comme je suis élastique, je peux allonger mon corps, mais aussi le contracter, par exemple je peux m'arranger pour que mes bras et mes jambes fassent 10 mètres de long ou au contraire 1 centimètre, c'est la même chose pour mon nez, en le contractant je m'arrange pour qu'il devienne si minuscule qu'il ait l'air invisible. Cette capacité est pratique, en l'activant, mon nez ne peut plus servir à respirer, il devient incapable d'inhaler un gaz ou une odeur présente dans l'air, si en outre je ferme ma bouche, je deviens insensible aux attaques au gaz ou aux odeurs putrides.

Puanteur : Pas mal Chapeau de paille, mais tu ne vas tenir longtemps contre moi, si tu te forces à retenir ta respiration.

Luffy : Je peux rester 20 minutes en apnée sans ressentir de gêne, il suffit que je gonfle bien mes poumons. Pff _Luffy gorge ses poumons d'air, son ventre triple de volume_.

Puanteur (pense) : Je suis sur de gagner, si le perturbe un peu, son nez reviendra à la normale, et il sera mort. _Il charge et envoie en même temps un miasme pestilentiel._

Luffy touché par le poing de Puanteur, eut son nez qui revint à la normale, cependant il n'était pas troublé. Même quand le contact avec le miasme toxique devint imminent, il esquiva en allongeant son cou en hauteur, ce qui permit de ne pas le sentir. Puanteur troublé par la parade de Luffy, détourna vers le haut une seconde ses yeux, cette faute d'inattention lui fut fatale, elle permit à Luffy de décocher une rafale de coups de poing qui mit K.O Puanteur. La perte de connaissance de Puanteur désactiva sa capacité, le nuage malodorant disparut, par contre les vêtements de Luffy étaient imprégnés d'une odeur écoeurante. Heureusement Goliath avait un parfum qui neutralisait les odeurs les plus atroces, il en fit profiter Luffy.

Il restait un seul champion de la marine à battre, c'était Goliath, cependant bien qu'il soit le dernier, Luffy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'angoisser, il avait l'impression d'être un lapin face à un loup.


	8. Goliath le redoutable

**Chapitre 8** : Goliath le redoutable

Goliath : Je vous félicite d'avoir vaincu tous mes collègues marins, mais vous n'avez aucune chance de me vaincre dans un combat au un contre un, c'est pourquoi je vous invite à tous m'attaquer à même temps.

Tous sauf Luffy, Robin, et Brok : Tu te moques de nous ?

Nami : Si tu espères nous intimider en jouant les fanfarons, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Goliath (calmement) : Je suis sérieux, dans un contre un contre toi ou tes camarades, je suis sur de gagner très rapidement, mais si vous m'affrontez tous en même temps, il est possible que je sois confronté à une bataille intéressante.

Nami : Espèce de prétentieux !

Luffy : Nami, je crois que nous devons tous le combattre, pour pouvoir gagner.

Nami : Tu as peur Luffy ?

Luffy : Exact, j'ai remarqué que le duel entre Goliath et Brok, n'était qu'un échauffement pour Goliath, il est capable d'émettre une aura combattive incroyable, bien que notre point de débarquement se situe à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, j'ai senti sa force lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Casse-dalle. Soit nous attaquons à plusieurs, soit nous serons certainement laminer. J'ordonne à tous les membres de l'équipage qui se sentent capable de se battre, d'attaquer avec moi Goliath.

Nami : Luffy c'est quoi l'aura combattive ?

Luffy : L'aura combattive est une énergie, toutes les personnes qui apprennent à se battre la développe, plus un guerrier est fort plus son aura est puissante. Ne soit pas étonnée de ne rien sentir, il faut suivre un entraînement particulier pour devenir capable de percevoir l'aura combattive.

_Tous les compagnons de Luffy, sauf Brok décidèrent de suivre sa directive, cela ne troubla pas Goliath, qui affichait un sourire plein de confiance._

Goliath : Aura explosion _Le corps de Goliath se mit à émettre de la lumière, tous ceux qu'elle toucha reçurent un choc violent, seul Robin et Franky furent épargnés car ils se tenaient à distance, elle murmura quelques mots à Franky, et tous deux s'enfuirent en courant._

Goliath : Ça commence bien, deux fuites, cinq K.O, et les trois adversaires restants salement amochés.

Luffy, Zorro et Brise-Rocs, étaient les seuls opposants à Goliath encore debout, en prime il leur avait infligé des blessures qui faisait que le simple fait de se tenir debout, s'avérait douloureux.

Goliath : Apparemment je t'ai surestimé Chapeau de paille, je m'attendais à un divertissement amusant, et tout ce que j'ai c'est une bagarre avec des freluquets.

Luffy : Nous avons encore quelques atouts. Zorro, joignons nos forces.

Zorro : Compris Luffy.

Zorro et Luffy : Cannon Siege. _Zorro et Luffy créent ensemble une boule d'énergie qui fonce sur Goliath_

Goliath : Tekkai ( nom d'une technique de défense du Rokushiki) Argh

Goliath a survécu au Cannon Siege, mais il est sonné, Brise-Rocs en profite pour lui asséner une série de directs fulgurants, mais Goliath réagit en les parant, puis il active son Tekkai et le frappe aux mains, résultat Brise-Rocs a les poings presque brisés.

Goliath : Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas senti de douleur physique, je dois vous féliciter.

Luffy : J'ai une question, ton style de combat me rappelle celui de Lucci du CP9, tu ne le connaîtrais pas par hasard ?

Goliath : Je suis le maître de Lucci, c'est moi qui lui ais appris les arts martiaux. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, mais vous êtes exténués, la victoire m'appartient. As-tu une dernière volonté ou un message à transmettre Chapeau de paille ?

Luffy : Avant de te vanter d'avoir gagné, attends d'avoir vaincu. Gear 2. _Luffy se mit à émettre de la vapeur, et sa peau devint écarlate, puis il disparut du champ de vision de Goliath._

Goliath : Hein ? Outch, argh ! _Goliath se demande ce qu'il se passe, un adversaire chétif, se met à se déplacer si vite, qu'il n'arrive plus à anticiper ses coups. Heureusement il reste la défense du Tekkai_ _. A partir du moment où Goliath l'activa ses coups demeurèrent sans effets, mais Luffy ne pouvait pas abandonner, il était le seul encore en état de se battre, Zorro était au bord de l'évanouissement, et Brise-Roc terrassé par la _douleur.

Goliath : Aura explosion. _Cette fois Goliath orienta son coup, il ne cibla que Luffy, Zorro et Brise-Rocs. Le seul à éviter le coma fut Luffy, mais il était gravement blessé, la victoire de Goliath semblait imminente._

Goliath : Encore une fois l'invincible va l'emporter.

Luffy (tout essouflé) : Pas en encore.

Goliath et Luffy échangèrent quelques coups, mais Luffy était clairement dominé par Goliath, il ne put le toucher qu'une fois, en lui mordant le bras.

Goliath (méprisant, se frotte le bras) : Peuh, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, que veux-tu faire ?

Luffy : Ceci. _Il envoie un coup de poing au visage de Goliath qui le sonne légèrement, puis Luffy réactive le Gear 2._

Goliath (irrité) : Tu vas payer cher, ton obstination, chapeau de paille. Poings de feu. _Les mains de Goliath se mirent à brûler sans que cela ne les affectent._

Un duel au corps au corps titanesque s'engagea, les adversaires ne pensaient plus à parer ou esquiver, juste frapper leur adversaire. A chaque seconde, Luffy était un peu plus brûlé, et Goliath un peu plus blessé, mais aucun ne voulait abandonner le combat. Après une demi-heure de bagarre frénétique, le vainqueur fut Goliath, son opposant vivait encore, mais son état était proche de l'agonie.

Goliath( très fatigué mais soulagé) : Enfin j'ai vaincu.

Robin et Franky : Pas encore.

Goliath : C'est tout comme, les seuls obstacles qui restent sur ma route sont deux misérables vermisseaux.

Franky (provocateur) : Si tu es si fort que ça, essayes donc d'encaisser l'attaque de mon arme secrète.

Goliath (sur de lui) : Je relève le défi. _Il active son Tekkai_

Franky : Coup de vent. _Franky après avoir gonflé son bras droit, envoya un puissant souffle d'air qui propulsa Goliath dans les airs._

Goliath : C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, petite frappe ? Geppou _La montée de Goliath dans les cieux s'interrompit._

Robin (sourit) : Goliath tu as perdu.

Goliath : Ha, ha ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Hein ? _Goliath sentit dans son dos une main qui tenait un objet_

Que se passe t-il ?

A peine Goliath finit sa phrase, qu'une gigantesque explosion retentit, elle fut si violente que l'île de Crètas fut secouée par un léger tremblement de terre.

Robin : Enfin, c'est fini, nous sommes sauvés. Je. _Robin alerté par un bruit de chute, regarda en l'air, elle vit le corps de Goliath qui descendait à toute vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le sol. _

Franky : Alors l'invincible, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être battu à plate couture.

Goliath : C'est vous les futurs perdants, pas moi.

Robin et Franky (surpris) : Comment peux-tu être encore vivant ?

Goliath : Puisque vous allez bientôt mourir, je peux vous révélez mon secret, j'ai mangé le fruit du démon de l'orichalque. Je peux rendre mon corps beaucoup plus dur que le diamant, c'est pourquoi j'ai pu résister à votre bombe.

Robin : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta capacité spéciale, dés le début de notre affrontement ?

Goliath : Pour rendre plus excitant le combat, des adversaires qui combattent un ennemi invulnérable à toutes leurs attaques, se découragent très vite, ils cessent rapidement d'être amusants. Maintenant Adieu. Goliath s'apprêtait à achever Franky et Robin, quand une voix le distraya.

Luffy : Goliath ! _En même temps qu'il criait, Luffy cogna avec son bras rendu gigantesque par sa technique du Gear 3, Goliath ne put esquiver et fut projeté, cependant la seule chose que provoqua à première vue l'attaque de Luffy, fut un sourire._

Goliath : Ah, ah. Chapeau de paille, tu ne peux rien me faire, tant que je serais protégé par de l'orichalque, je serais invulnérable à tes pitoyables coups.

Luffy : Regarde un peu ton ventre, fanfaron stupide.

Goliath : Des fissures, sur mon corps en orichalque comment est-ce possible ? Tu subis plusieurs fois mes attaques, tu es très gravement blessé et pourtant tu as encore la force de me tenir tête. Es-tu un mort-vivant ?

Brok : Le seul mort-vivant ici, c'est moi.

Goliath : Toi, comment peux-tu te déplacer, je t'ai cassé plusieurs os de tes jambes.

Brok : Mon fruit du démon, me permet de guérir très vite, mes os fracturés se ressoudent en moins d'une heure.

Goliath (pense) : Si j'utilise encore cette technique dans mon état, j'aggraverais les dommages de mon corps. Tant pis je n'ai pas le choix.

Goliath : Aura explosion. _Luffy, et ses trois amis encore debout, furent sonnés par l'attaque_

Goliath (essoufflé et du sang dans la bouche) : Enfin pff j'ai gagné, pff allez un dernier pff effort, pff et je remporte la partie.

Chopper (sous forme semi-humaine, il mesure un mètre de haut, et a une apparence mignonne) : Tu n'as pas encore gagné.

Goliath : Tu comptes faire quoi, pour me gêner, peluche.

Chopper : Ceci. _Il avale deux rumbles balls. En ingérant dans un délai de moins de 6 heures, trois rumbles balls, Chopper choisit une option risquée. D'un côté sa puissance de combat est multipliée, de l'autre il devient féroce, au point de devenir capable de tuer ses alliés. Sa transformation est impressionnante, l'homme-renne grandit énormément, sa taille passe de un mètre à 4 mètres, ses bras atteignent maintenant 3 mètres de long, ses yeux sont lumineux, et son regard devient similaire à celui d'un chien enragé._

Goliath : Rankyaku. Impossible. _Goliath eut beau enchaîné les attaques, Chopper resta de marbre, il ne bougeait même pas, malgré le fait que Goliath se démenait de toutes ses forces pour le tuer._

Chopper : Grr. _D'une main il empoigna l'épaule de Goliath, de l'autre Chopper le bourra de coups de poing, Goliath cria sous la douleur, mais Chopper restait imperturbable. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son ennemi fut mis en morceaux, que sa tête fut séparée de son corps._

Chopper avait neutralisé Goliath, mais ses amis n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire. Il avait une soif de sang qui le rongeait. Une envie puissante de massacrer tous les êtres vivants qu'il voyait. Heureusement pour ses compagnons, Chopper avait amélioré ses rumbles ball depuis l'incident d'Enies Lobby. Deux rumbles balls avalées en moins de six heures d'intervalle ne rimait plus avec transformation aléatoire, et trois avec monstre qui tue tout ce qu'il voit. Chopper bien que très agressif, conservait un fonds de conscience, plutôt que de chercher à tuer ses amis, il se dirigea vers la mer, pour s'asperger d'eau salée. L'eau salée affaiblit les utilisateurs de fruit du démon comme Chopper, une immersion complète dans la mer provoque l'évanouissement. Cependant le fait que l'eau salée provoque la torpeur sur les êtres comme Chopper, est un avantage dans sa situation, puisqu'il deviendra incapable de blesser son entourage. Chopper se força à tremper ses jambes dans la mer, s'il resta éveillé, il était trop hébété pour agresser quelqu'un. Au bout de 10 heures, il retrouva ses esprits. Lorsque Chopper retourna voir ses compagnons ils n'étaient plus dans la base de la marine. Angoissé, Chopper décida de se renseigner au village de Casse-dalle.


	9. Retour à Cassedalle

**Chapitre 9** : Retour à Casse-dalle

Chopper stressé, demanda des nouvelles à Taranis le chef du village. Il le rassura, ses compagnons étaient grièvement blessés, mais leurs jours n'étaient pas en danger. En outre ils se remettaient de leurs blessures à une vitesse stupéfiante. D'ici deux ou trois jours maximum, ils seraient complètement guéris. L'explication à la guérison miraculeuse de l'équipage de Luffy, était liée au fruit du démon de Brok, le fruit de la résurrection, son pouvoir guérisseur était si fort qu'il avait sauvé Brok de la mort. Le fruit agissait toujours sur Brok, cela lui donna l'idée de se couper un bras, et de réduire en poudre ses os, une fois mélangée à de l'eau, il la fit ingérer à ses amis. Le sacrifice de Brok n'était pas définitif, car son bras repoussait petit à petit. Pendant sa convalescence Chopper posa des questions à Robin.

Chopper : Robin, j'ai appris que tu avais jeté une bombe surpuissante sur Goliath, comment te l'ais-tu procuré ? C'est Franky qui l'a fabriqué ?

Robin : Non, Franky n'y ait pour rien, j'ai utilisé Arès, l'arme antique contre Goliath.

Chopper : Quoi ? Et comment as-tu obtenu Arès ?

Robin : J'ai demandé à Taranis de me la donner.

Chopper : Où se trouvait Arès ?

Robin : Dans une cache souterraine à moins de 100 mètres de la base, il aurait suffi que les marins creusent un peu autour de Nelsonia, pour que le gouvernement mondial mette la main sur une arme antique.

Chopper : Comment l'as-tu convaincu de te donner une arme extrêmement précieuse pour les ogres ?

Robin : J'ai décrit Goliath, je lui ai parlé de sa réputation de surhomme capable de détruire une armée en moins d'une heure.

Chopper : Il est si redoutable que ça Goliath ?

Robin : Goliath est surnommé par les marins, l'invincible.

Une fois leurs blessures complètement guéries, Luffy et son équipage décida de s'en aller de Crètas. Mais avant le capitaine voulait avoir une petite discussion avec l'ogre Brise-Rocs.

Luffy : Veux-tu devenir un membre de mon équipage ?

Brise-Rocs : Oui, j'en serais honoré.

Luffy : Et pourquoi ?

Brise-Rocs : J'ai une lourde dette vis-à-vis de votre équipage, sans votre intervention moi et tous les habitants de Crètas seraient morts, il est de mon devoir de la rembourser. Le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé est de vous épauler dans vos aventures.

Luffy : Je suis touché par ta sollicitude, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de nous accompagner, juste parce que tu te sens reconnaissant. As-tu d'autres motivations que le sens du devoir, qui te pousserait à nous rejoindre moi et mes compagnons ?

Brise-Rocs : Je suis un pirate, qui apprécie votre équipage.

Luffy : Tu es recherché pour quel motif ?

Brise-Rocs : Ce n'est pas pour mes activités de pirates, mais parce que j'ai empêché un groupe de marins, de tuer les habitants d'un village voisin. Autrement j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous pousse à essayer de me recruter, capitaine Luffy ?

Luffy : Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Je veux que tu deviennes un de mes compagnons parce que tu es un guerrier fort, et ton caractère me plaît, tu es courageux puisque tu es prêt à combattre en première ligne même quand le risque de mort est important, en plus tu me sembles très loyal.

Brise-Rocs (joyeux) : Merci, capitaine.

Luffy (content): Allez, allons fêter ta venue dans mon équipage.

La nouvelle de l'arrivée de Brise-Rocs dans l'équipage fut plutôt bien accepté, combattre ensemble avait créé des liens, et puis il fallait bien respecter le code de la piraterie, le capitaine recrute qui il veut. Nami se sentait gênée en présence de Brise-Rocs à cause de ses préjugés, mais elle les combattait activement, la sympathie devenait lentement mais surement plus forte que la peur. Nami éprouvait de la honte d'avoir haï la race des ogres, sa visite sur l'île de Crètas lui ayant appris qu'il existe des ogres barbares, mais aussi des ogres qui sont capables de gentillesse avec les humains. Le seul membre de l'équipage qui continuait à craindre Brise-Rocs, était Pipo.

Le dernier soir, avant de partir de l'île de Crètas fut l'occasion d'un grand banquet et d'une superbe pleine lune, chacun mangea goulument, spécialement Luffy, deux semaines sans viande, c'était un régime très dur, pour un carnivore comme lui. Brise-Rocs lors du festin, montra que son nom n'était pas usurpé, pour divertir le public, il jongla avec des rochers, puis à la fin de son numéro, il cassa un à un, les pierres qui revenaient vers lui. Comme Brise-Rocs ne tentait de démolir les rochers, que s'ils étaient en l'air, s'il en ratait un seul, Brise-Rocs risquait une belle fracture. Heureusement pour lui, il atteignit tous les rochers. Robin amusait les convives en participant à un duel de grimaces avec Luffy, elle ne pouvait étirer ses joues ou sa bouche comme Luffy, mais le spectacle qu'elle offrait, s'avérait impressionnant, notamment la manière dont elle bougeait les dizaines de langues qu'elle créait.

Brise-Rocs lorsqu'il vit le paysage de Crètas s'éloigner progressivement de ses yeux, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir, il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais l'île, lui ainsi que la plupart des trolls et ogres avaient décidés de quitter définitivement Crètas. Pour rendre plus difficile le génocide planifié du gouvernement mondial, une stratégie de dispersion fut adoptée, de petits groupes de 10 à 20 personnes furent formés, chacun allant dans une direction différente. Brise-Rocs pendant sa première semaine sur le Brise Soleil, s'amusa à jouer avec les nerfs de Pipo, il lui lançait de temps à autre des regards semblables à ceux du gourmand Luffy face à un plat appétissant. Il se promenait avec de la sauce ou des livres de cuisine en face de Pipo, et l'invitait fréquemment à venir dans la cuisine. Cette attitude causa des cauchemars à Pipo, le plus récurrent était celui où il était mi-humain et mi-poulet, et poursuivi par un Brise-Rocs et un Luffy affamés. Mais petit à petit Pipo apprit à ne plus craindre Brise-Rocs, il fallut plus d'un mois de vie commune sur le bateau pour qu'il finisse par lui faire confiance.

L'équipage du Mille soleils, lui voyageait vers l'île des hommes-poissons. Malgré la joie d'avoir vécu une aventure marquante, de mettre la main sur un butin de 10 tonnes d'or, et que tous ses compagnons soient vivants. Sandy avait du mal à sourire, à ses yeux il avait commis une faute impardonnable, la mise à mort d'une femme, même s'il se trouvait en situation de légitime défense. Heureusement son désespoir s'amenuisa peu à peu, chacun dans l'équipage, y compris Zorro l'aida à remonter la pente.

**Fin**


End file.
